fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Balthus/Quotes
Chapter Quotes * Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice *"I'm not good but I'm loud. You might wanna run for cover." Cooking *"Thanks for the invite. Looks like the grub is well underway. Don't worry about the presentation. Just plop it down and eat it up, yeah?" Dining Hall *"All this needs is the right drink to go with it!" *"My favorite meal at my favorite cost─free! Gotta love this place." (Favorite dish) *"I know what it's like to be on the verge of starvation. I'd rank it just below eating this meal..." (Disliked dish) Recruitment *"Don't beat around the bush, pal. You want my help, yeah? Cant's blame ya. Look, I get it. You're the new professor. You've got a lot on your plate. You need backup? I'm your guy. Fine, you've talked me into it! But I'm gonna need you to sweeten the deal, if you catch my drift..." **Ask to join your house: "Beautiful! Now, about that sweetening...I'll need to attend your classes whenever the mood strikes. I get bored from time to time, all cooped up." **Decline to invite: "" Gifts *"Must be my lucky day!" (Favorite gift) *"Thanks, pal." (Liked gift) *"Huh. Well, it's gonna be worth somethin'." (Disliked gift) Lost Items *"Not mine, but if you can't find the owner, I'll help you unload it. I know a guy." *"Yep, that's mine. No, really — I'm not lying this time!" Tea Party *"What's the latest, pal? Got any hot tips for making gold fast?" *"Mmm. Holst used to make me this tea all the time. Huh? Uh, nothing. Forget it." (Favorite tea: Almyran Pine Needles, Ginger Tea) *"" (Five star tea) Introducing Own Topic *"Since I gave up my noble status, my tea invitations have really dried up…" *"I’m not big on stuffy formalities. Do what you like and drink what you like, I always say." *"Huh, not a bad way to stay alert. I don’t get much sleep, you see." *"You don’t have any dice, do you? Or cards? If so…feelin’ lucky?" *"A while ago, at a Leicester fighting tourney, I went toe-to-toe with Holst for the title. Nearly won too." *"My mother’s bloodline is pretty rare. That means… I’m a walking treasure." *"Ah… Sunshine. Women. Fighting. Everything’s better in excess, don’t ya think?" *"Everyone and their dog knows now, but not too long ago, this Crest of mine was top secret." *"I’ll just come right out and say it. You’ve got a nice face. Oh, and your personality’s all right too." Observe *"A real knockout, aren't I? Go ahead, look your fill. This is the face that drives the ladies wild, heh." *"Interested in the Majestic King of Grappling's iron bod, yeah? If you want to watch, I'll be training later. Shirtless. You're welcome." Voice Lines *"Thanks." *"Nice brew." *"Really?" *"Ha ha ha hah!" *"Smells pretty good." *"Of course" *"What?" *"Professor!" *"Damn." *"Makes sense." *"Whaddya know!" *"Hey pal." *"It can't be!" *"Matter of fact." End *"That tea was delicious! Hey, think I can drink the next cup in one go?" Tutoring Instruct *Bad: "Guess I missed the mark there..." **Critique: "Don't start with me, buddy." **Console: "You're good people, you know that?" *Great: "Brings back memories..." *Great: "You make this stuff seem easy" *Perfect: "Couldn't have done it alone." **Praise: "Who am I to turn down praise?" Certification Exams *"" (Passed) *"" (Failed) Level Up *"Eh, that’s life." (0 to 2 stats up) *"The stronger, the better." (3-4 stats up) *"Can't wait for my next brawl."(5-6 stats up) *"All of that blood and sweat was worth it." (3–7 stats up) Post-Time Skip *"Eh, that’s life." (0 to 2 stats up) *"The stronger, the better." (3-4 stats up) *"Amazing what little bloodshed can do."(5-6 stats up) *"My arms can't get much bigger!" (3–7 stats up) Skill Level Up *"I've still got room to grow." *"" *"" Skill Mastered *"Gotta focus up!" Budding Talent * "Who knew I had room to grow?" Class Quotes Class Mastery *"Gotta focus up!" Reclassing *"" Battle Quotes When Selected *"Let me at them!" (Full/High HP) *"Sure pal?" (Medium HP) *"" (Low HP) Post-Time Skip *"Oh yeah!" (Full/High HP) *"" (Medium HP) *"" (Low HP) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses *"" *"" Post-Time Skip *"" *"" Critical Attack *"Ready to plead?" *"Live or die!" *"Strong enough?" *"See ya!" Post-Time Skip *"Ready to plead?" *"Live or die!" *"Watch this!" *"Time to die pal!" Gambit *"" Gambit Boost *"" Post Timeskip *"" Defeated Enemy *"It's good to be king!" *"You're fresh outta luck!" *"Well at least you're no coward." *"That bounty isn't up for grabs pal." *"I'm stronger than I look, Yeah?" Post Timeskip *"" *"" *"" *"" Ally Defeats Enemy *"" Ally Heals/Rallies *"" *"" Post Timeskip * "" *"" Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes